The Rallying Cry
by Ashland-Asylum
Summary: I Am Ready. I should have never of said those words. Because the next day, I woke up in a Cerberus Base.
1. I am Ready

Heart racing.

Blood boiling.

Fear dissipating.

_This was it. _

I was ready for anything that was going to be thrown at me. This was not just my moment; this was for every species alike, organic and synthetic. From Turian to Geth, I was ready to be the hero they all needed, willing to make just sacrifices, willing to give my life so mother and child, father and son could breath peacefully once more. I am ready.

"Shepard!" I heard an agonizing yell from behind me. It held ragged breaths and a tired heart.

My minds' gears and cogs went into overdrive, who was calling me? I skidded to a halt, making the rubble of London come up from their industrial grave, under the sweat and dirt covered Armax Arsenal boots. My eyes squinted beneath the Sentry Interface Visor that shielded my eyes with a soft blue screen. I looked frantically, _who is calling me?_

"Shepard! Look out!" Another yell came from my right before it was cut off by the earth rattling sound of Harbingers Laser. I turned around once more to see a Hammerhead piling towards me with the intent to kill instantly. I fell to the ground with great force, skidding past the metal jagged edges of the vehicle. Out of instinct, I looked to see where it would land, but before I could process it, it smashed with crunching intensity at my teammates.

"Garrus! Liara!" I screamed, sling shooting myself with a boost of my biotics to them. _No no no no no….Not them. GOD DAMMIT Not them! _I was afraid, more afraid than I have been in a long time.

I came upon them ducking beneath the remains of vehicle; they were both bloodied and bruised. But Garrus seemed to sustain more gashes than our blue skinned friend. I crouched before them, looking over and analyzing their bodies both before making a quick and immediate decision.

"Normandy do you copy? I need and evac. Right Now!" I commanded through the earpiece, holding onto Garrus' shoulder, while searching for any threat's in front of us, men and woman ran past, focusing on their own life, while military vehicles barreled forward.

It came in, barely audible and almost to the point of static. "I'm taking heavy losses up here Comman- but I'm on-" The static took over once more and all I could hear the cries of pain while the Hammerheads went onwards. "We are here!" Joker exclaimed, piloting The Normandy towards thebody piled ground.

"Come on." I said to both, gripping the Turians' side. His breath was heavy, but he couldn't seem to even catch it. We wobbled to the open hatch of the ship, motioning for Liara to take Garrus the rest of the way. I knew what had to be done and I would be damned if I let one more friend die on me. Not by these monsters, not like this.

"Shepard…" Garrus called out, already figuring out what I was doing. He looked at me, pain in not just his voice, but in his small blue eyes.

"You better get out of here." I tried to look at Liara, not wanting to bear with the weight his gaze held.

"And you got to be kidding me!" He snapped back, thrashing out of Liaras' grasp. I had to smile, even though this was nothing but a gruesome situation, he had made me twitch my lips upwards. _I really don't know what I'd do without you._ I thought to myself.

"Don't argue Garrus."

"We're in this till the end. You said it yourself; there is no Shepard without Vakarian! You cannot just leave." He reached out to me, holding his long fingers to my face as if trying to get me to leave with him and let someone else deal with the Reapers. And I wanted to, more than anything in the world…But if I did this, that means he could live another day.

"I'll always love you" I stared, putting my forehead to his. Sweat, dirt and blood mixed in with each other's bodies. My voice started to crack. "No matter what happens…I love you, I always will Garrus." It almost came out as a whisper.

"Shepard." His eyes searched my face as if making a detailed memory etched into his mind. "I...Love you too." He kissed me on the head and with one last touch we detached ourselves from each other.

"I'll see you at the bar." I said before the Normandy's hatch started to close.

I turned around to see it take off before I went back to look at the Beam.

This was it. I am ready.

* * *

"Jane!" My friend Amanda complained out of annoyance. "Are you done with that damn game yet?" She sighed, looking at the cover of Mass Effect 3 trying to deduce as to why I play this. "I really don't know why you waste all your time _and money_ on games. I mean if you want romance, get a _real_ boyfriend. As in, not an elf or an alien."

I snorted, "Actually in Dragon Age: Origins I romanced a Human, Alistar. It was in Dragon Age II that I romanced an elf, Fenris. And besides, the reasons I _don't_ have a real boyfriend is simply because they are all asses and jerks." I adjusted my glasses back onto my nose, turning off the Xbox.

She laughed. "I think you are mistaken, not _all_ guys are like that. You are just a recluse."

"For good reason."

"Look in just three days you are going to be twenty-five, shouldn't you; oh I don't know…Look at getting a boyfriend?" She sat on futon couch next to me, picking off invisible lint.

I blew a raspberry in her direction. "I'm fine, really. I have Wrex and Pabu with me." I pointed to the two older cats basking in the dissipating sun. One looked up at me and lazily turned away from my field of vision.

"Yes, they are quite the company." She replied sarcastically monotone. "But it's eight o'clock on a Saturday night…Do you see anything wrong with this picture?" Amanda questioned whilst, taking my brown locks and braiding it mindlessly.

"No, not really." I replied, picking at my chipped nail polish, only listening to her half-heartedly. "Although, I guess I should work on my term paper for History." I turned towards her. "It's due Monday."

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to the movies!" She said suddenly, jumping up from the light green couch. "I heard Men in Black III is still playing at the local theaters."

I only mulled it over for a few seconds before deciding to go. I was a sucker for that series and for Tommy Lee Jones. I sighed while getting off of the couch I sat on for _atleast_ the last four hours. Stretching out my sore bones, I walked into my room and threw on some jeans and a Devil May Cry shirt, then finished off the short braid Amanda started.

"I'm ready!" I yelled, waiting by the door.

It was those words that I would later regret, because what would happen to me in the dim light of street lights…I would never be ready for.

* * *

**After the Extended Cut DLC, I just HAD to do this. **

**It will be a series, so I hope you enjoy, and please reveiw!**

**-Ashland**


	2. Life, After Death

"_Death borders upon our birth, and our cradle stands in the grave. "_

_Joseph Hall_

The last thing I remember was someone yelling, although I had no idea what the yelling contained. The world held only fuzzy and blurry images that only I had a guess at what they could be. I could only see a balloon, bellowing up towards the sky. _What was happening to me?_

The night was dark and held a small chill in the air from the soft summer shower that came earlier in the day. It was a welcome occurrence to say the least, living in Florida could sometimes be brutal with the heat glaring down onto our skin day in and day out.

It was only a day after the fourth of July; the streets were still littered with remains of sparklers, confetti ranging in colors of red, white and blue. Some still shined in the pale moonlight, while others swept off with the small breeze in the air being carried onwards into Oblivion. Balloons shaped in stars still hung lamely to the sky, constrained by simple plastic ties onto poles.

A rustle in a nearby tree made me look up; it was a balloon, stuck in one of the branches of a smaller limb of the giant aging Oak tree. It was trapped, wanting to be able to fly away. I had to rescue it, but when I walked across the street, my life changed…

Or rather, it ended.

* * *

There was no light in the abysmal darkness that surrounded me. No calming aura was in the air, nor was there a sense of warmth. It almost felt like a hospital, cold and sterile. Actually, now that I think about it, I could almost hear the heart monitor matching the rhythm of my heart.

"-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-"

It was getting faster, and I could hear voices, was I not actually dead?

"There. On the monitor. Something's wrong." A woman's voice rang out, it was quite angelic and almost familiar. Was I at the hospital?

"She's reacting to outside stimuli. Showing awareness to her surroundings." It was male this time, but it hung low, almost as a whisper.

My breathing became even louder, more frantic. My pale green eyes blinked slowly, trying to hone into my surroundings. It was still blurry and I could barely see the room around me.

"Oh my god, Miranda. I think she's waking up." The same man said.

I turned my head slowly and saw a woman with a mob of black long hair, she wore a white coat, I think. I honestly could still not see. Where are my glasses?

"Damn it, Wilson! She's not ready yet. Give her the sedative!" I was going back into the darkness? I wanted to scream, I didn't want to go back! _Please! _ I reached my hand out, grasping onto life. _Not again, I beg you._ I kept saying over and over again in my mind.

"Shepard."

_Who is Shepard? _

"Shepard, don't try to move. Just lie still and try to stay calm." She put my hand down back onto the bed. _How can I stay calm?_ My breathing quickened even faster, I could barely hear anything over myself.

"Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity is _off_ the charts!" The woman walked towards the talking man. "Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working!" I turned my heads in their direction; I saw blue screens, and white lights.

"Another dose, Now!" I could feel the meds in me, coursing through my veins. I could not stop them, I was defeated.

"Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into to normal range—That was close, we almost lost her." He spoke gravely.

The last image I saw was the beautifully familiar woman, maybe she was an angel. Maybe I will be going to heaven. _Anything but the cold._

"I told you the numbers were off. Run the estimates again."

And then, darkness.

* * *

I heard an explosion before anything else, and then screams. I tried to block it out, like so many times before.

"Wake up Commander." I heard someone call out.

I closed my eyes even tighter. "Amanda, turn the damn TV down, will you?" I yelled out in annoyance, noticing my throat was dry. She always had a habit of turning up the TV ten times louder than it needed to be.

"Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now—this facility is under attack." The TV boomed through the walls.

I opened my eyes and completely regretted it only moments later, why was it so bright in my room? I put my arm up to rub my cheek; all my bones ached while I groaned internally. _I must've slept on the wrong side…_

"Shepard. Your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack." _Was she playing Mass Effect 2?_ I slowly opened my eyes and got up. I looked around to see fire and blinking red lights…._Uhhhhh._

"Cerberus?" I whispered.

"There's a pistol in the locker at the other side of the room. Hurry!" _ Was that Miranda?_

I slowly shuffled myself off the bed and onto the metal floor, trying to inch myself closer and closer to said locker.

"There is a pistol and your armor in the locker Shepard. Put it on."

I opened it and saw the Famed N7 armor. I couldn't believe it, was I reliving Shepard's life in Mass Effect 2, or was this just a dream?

* * *

**Thank you for all the alerts, I greatly appriciate them!**

**I hope you like it, although it may be a bit short.**

**-Ashland.**

**Please review!**


	3. The 3 Ring Circus

"_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end"_

_Roman Philosopher_

* * *

"Shepard? What the hell…"

It was probably one of the best things I've heard in a while. I knew Jacob was coming up, I just wished it would come sooner. Too many near hits and way too many close escapes. I mean, it was so simple comparative to how it was in the game, but now? I feel sorry that they had to waste all that money on me…Shepard. Although, I did have to wonder…If I die here, will I wake up from this dream?

Sweat covered my forehead, my eyes darted frantically back and forth for a remembered path that was easily escapable from the clutches of the metal mechs. The hair on my back was drenched in sweat, not from over exertion, but from fear. Fear of dying (again?) This body was not my own, it felt more attuned with the armor that hung from my shoulders and the heaviness of the pounding boots on the floors. I was stronger, faster and deadlier. Too bad I had no idea how to take these assets and put them to use.

I mean, the pistol was pretty much useless to me, considering I couldn't aim to save my life. So, the grenade launcher was my weapon of choice. _Unfortunately _. It knocked me against the wall. Hard. The armor took the brunt of the punishment, but I can already feel the bruises forming on my skin.

"Jacob, use some of your biotics, please. I'm uh…I'm out of ammo!" I yelled, crounching away from the firing range.

"Yea…Of course." He replied while lifting them up in the air and then shooting them with his last few clips. Once all was shot and dead, I hoisted myself up from behind the rail and really took my first look at the 'real' Jacob. He was taller than me, by at least five inches. However, he was quite built, made apparent by his rather form-fitting clothing. I suddenly felt a form of awkwardness that I didn't experience when I was just playing the game.

"Oh dear…" I whispered, inching myself slightly away from the man.

He smirked slightly, noticing the red hue on my face. "Shepard, I'm going to guess you have some questions about all of this." Jacob spoke, lowering his gun to the side.

_Oh, you have no idea…._ I grumbled in my head. "Well, not really. I just want to get out of here before this whole station kills us both." I sighed, putting a hand through my hair, which I noticed to be in the same braid I had it in when I…died? I'm not sure what would even be the correct thing to say.

He quirked an eyebrow, surprised that I didn't have anything to really ask. _Please, I've played this game twenty times over; I know the dialogue inside and out. _ Although, I guess I really couldn't tell _him_ that. He probably have me killed for not being the 'real' Shepard.

"All I want to know is what's the quickest way off this station?" I asked.

"Depends where the mechs are the thickest. It's probably best if we—"

"Check. Check. Is anyone still on this frequency? Is anyone still even alive out there? Hello?" Wilson cuts in. I groan, knowing what about to come next.

Lifting his hand to talk into the communicator, he replied. "Wilson? This is Jacob; I'm here with Commander Shepard. Just took out a wave of mechs over in the D wing."

"Shepard's alive? How the hell…never mind. You need to get her out of here. Get to the service tunnels and head to the network control room."

"Roger that Wilson. Keep on this frequency."

"I remember Wilson…" I said, looking at Jacob, wanting for him to take the lead through the door.

"Yeah, he's the chief medical tech." He replied going picking up a clip from the hallway and walking right into another mech ambush.

"Damn it Wilson, this room is crawling with mechs!" He shouted.

"This whole station is crawling with mechs! I'm doing the best I can!"

"Well find us another route out, preferably one that doesn't lead us right into an enemy squad!" Jacob commanded, shooting the last one around the corner.

"Oh god. They found me! Help!" He cried.

"Wilson, Where are you?" We ran out of the red dark room and back into artificial light.

"Server room B! Hurray! They're out of control!" _It's your own damn fault! _I wanted to yell. But I just kept quiet as we came to his rescue. Or rather, Jacob came to his rescue…

"Basterds got me in the leg!" He groaned out in pain. I walked by him, and went over to the Medi-Gel dispenser. I waved my hand in front of the holographic lighting and it worked…I think.

"This is all new to me; can you show me how to apply it?" I asked, looking at Jacob.

"Yeah, sure." He said He looked at my Omni-tool and popped in a few buttons, then automatically Wilsons lit up softly before a look of peace washed over his face.

I never thought about it, but is our Omni-tool apart of our bodies now? I furrowed my brow slightly as the two argued over Miranda.

"Look, we should get going before anymore mechs com-"And as if on cue, they bombarded through the doorway.

"Overload them, will ya Wilson?" I yelled, knowing full well that would kill them all instantaneously.

Jacob smiled slightly "Well, that was easy." He said before looking at me, his face turning serious once more. "This is getting pretty tense. If I tell you who we work for, will you trust me Shepard?"

"This really isn't the time Jacob." Wilson said roughly, walking over to us.

"We won't make it if she's expecting a shot in the back." Jacob retorted back.

Wilson crossed his arms. "If you want to piss off the boss, it's your ass."

I sighed in irritation If only they knew! "I know you are Cerberus." I said abruptly.

They turned to me, shocked. "How?" They both said in unison.

"Well…." _Oh shit._ "Well, you have your damn logo plastered everywhere. I ran into you guys when I was chasing down Saren, and I remembered it." I rolled a shoulder; it was stiff underneath the armor.

"Ok. Once we're off this station I'll take you to The Illusive Man. He will explain things better."

I nodded, ending our conversation.

* * *

"Miranda? I thought you we—" The femme fatal killed him on the spot. "Dead? Not quite." She spoke.

"What eh hell are you doing!?" Jacob yelled, running over to us.

"My job, Wilson betrayed us all." She spoke, not even batting a pretty little eyelash.

* * *

**SO, thank you so much with the reviews! I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as the rest. :D**

**-Ashland **


End file.
